The invention relates to zinc oxide nanoparticles and methods of forming zinc oxide nanoparticles.
Advances in a variety of fields have created a demand for many types of new materials. In particular, a variety of chemical powders can be used in many different processing contexts. Specifically, chemical powders can be used in the production of electronic devices, such as resistors and the like.
In addition, electronic displays often use phosphor material, which emit visible light in response to interaction with electrons. Phosphor materials can be applied to substrates to produce cathode ray tubes, flat panel displays and the like. Improvements in display devices place stringent demands on the phosphor materials, for example, due to decreases in electron velocity and increases in display resolution. Electron velocity is reduced in order to reduce power demands. In particular, flat panel displays generally require phosphors responsive to low velocity electrons.
In addition, a desire for color display requires the use of materials or combination of materials that emit light at different wavelengths at positions in the display that can be selectively excited. A variety of materials have been used as phosphors. In particular, zinc oxide powders have found use as phosphors, either alone or in combination with other materials. In order to obtain materials that emit at desired wavelengths of light, activators have been doped into phosphor material. Alternatively, multiple phosphors can be mixed to obtain the desired emission. Furthermore, the phosphor materials must show sufficient luminescence.